


Love words

by Sashaya



Series: The Book of Love [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Actions speak louder but we crave the sweetest of words.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love words

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

_I’m forever stuck between your yes and no_

Tali is frozen, staring at her dearest friend and unofficial commander. She looks right at Shepard and doesn’t dare to breathe a word out because she’s so afraid this is just a dream made by her stupid imagination. It also could be a (very pleasant) effect of a poisoning and Tali really should check her life signs.

She can’t because Shepard is slowly stepping closer, deep green eyes fixed on Tali’s form. She’s as confident as always, her steps short but firm. It’s clear like the sky that she just made a decision and she won’t back down without a fight.

It’s difficult for Tali to breathe and she has to check if her filter works properly. She fumbles and Shepard’s lips move slightly upwards, forming a very soft and very fond smile.

_I’m trapped in the air between your body and mine_

Right now, Tali is barley aware that the rest of their friends are staring and Miranda and Liara fist-bumps. It would be much, much weirder if Tali paid attention to anyone but Shepard.

Shepard, who is dressed in her favorite dark hoodie, her blood-red hair loose. 

Shepard, who is quoting something Tali doesn’t recognize but she knows the emotions filled in every word. Jane is letting the words fly from her scarred mouth like she’s praying and Tali has a (stupid) flash back to _Fleet and Flotilla_ and it makes her giddy. Embarrassed that she can even hope for something like this but still giddy.

Extremely giddy.

_I’m on the edge when your lips turn and you breathe out my name_

Someone is snickering in the background and Tali can bet her favorite filtered vodka it’s Vega. She’ll get her revenge later. She still has all the pics from their marathon of _Fleet and Flotilla_ – James is good at pretending romantic things doesn’t affect him, but she has evidence to tell otherwise. 

_I’m on fire with your touch on my skin, on my heart_

Shepard is now standing right before Tali and she hesitantly reaches for Tali’s hand. 

Tali cannot comply fast enough, fumbling when she hits Shepard’s hand by accident. She grasps it immediately after, well aware that it could be seen as a sign of rejection among humans. Shepard smiles and her eyes are big and bright, so close Tali can see specks of blue in them. 

Shepard has beautiful eyes.

Taking how Shepard beams suddenly and the wave of laughter from the rest of the crew, Tali knows she said it out-loud. 

Well, she can be horrified later, when Jane isn’t so close it’s almost unbearable and when she doesn’t look like she’s head over heels in love with Tali of all people. Beings. 

_I’m branded with your softness in the most beautiful way possible and I will not reject the calm love you offer me in the stillness of the night_

“And will you accept my love?” Shepard asks and Tali thinks it’s stupid. How could she reject Shepard, when she’s loved her for so long?

In the end, Tali can only squeak in response, nothing even half intelligent comes out of her mouth. She’s embarrassed but she pulls Shepard in the tightest hug possible, mumbling something incoherently. 

Someone wolf-whistles and it’s probably Jack but Tali doesn’t care because Shepard loves her, showed it to the whole crew and oh gods, Tali can barely believe it.

“Breathe” Shepard tells her with a laugh. 

“I really hope it’s not a dream, it’d be awkward to face you tomorrow” Tali mumbles.

“Dream about me often?” Shepard raises a brow at her and Tali splutters, tries to explain but Shepard just laughs. She laughs so warmly and with her whole body. It feels great against Tali’s form. 

Shepard presses Tali’s hand to her lips, still smiling and Tali’s close to swooning. Actually, more like close to fainting because this is too much like a wonderful love story. 

“I love you” Shepard says and Tali has to believe her because the same words are visible in the commander’s eyes.

“And I you” Tali replies, completely lost in the green of Shepard’s eyes. 

Someone calls for celebration and everyone agrees because in this time, every reason is good enough for a party and not celebrating a love story would feel like a crime. 

Happiness looks perfect on Shepard’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem used was written by me.


End file.
